Contact type
Contact type Classifying contact to another civilization includes Contact Level (sentiment and nature of contact) and also contact type among other factors. Contact type is the level of exposure. The Science Council restricts or limits the Contact type to certain civilizations. Union laws prohibiting contact initiated to any civilization below TL 3 1. If such a civilization is discovered, the Science Council must be informed and the Science Corps evaluates the civilization and determines the Contact Type. First Contact procedures and laws are part of the Shipmaster classes any civilian must complete before receiving the Shipmaster patent that allows the operation of a FTL vessel. The Contact Types are: *Contact -Prohibited *Contact -Restricted *Contact - Hidden Observation *Contact - Concealed Contact *Contact - Limited *Contact - Open Prohibited No contact is to be initiated under any circumstance. This is a rare Contact type and issued in cases where the civilization is deemed extremley fragile and unable to cope with external contact of any kind. Such civilizations are placed under Union Protection and a Science Corps observation station is established in the same Star system to gurantee the undisturbed development of that civilization. Such star systems are declared Union territory and the Union Protection Act is evoked. Meaning no civilian or external entity is allowed to establish contact,utilize planets or celestial real estate within the same system. Restricted No surface installations or contacts. Orbital observation is permitted (by Science Corps only) No civilian or non Union entites are permitted to establish bases or colonies within the same solar system. The System is usually declared a Union Protectorate. No indirect contact is permitted. Hidden Observation Surface Observation posts for anthropology research are permitted. Contact must be avoided. No civilian or non Union entites are permitted to establish bases or colonies within the same solar system. The System is usually declared a Union Protectorate. Concealed Contact Science Corps is permitted to make contact, but concealing their alien nature, by masking as locals . No civilian or non Union entites are permitted to establish bases or colonies within the same solar system. The System is usually declared a Union Protectorate. Limited Contact Science Corps is permitted to make contact, and slowy educate the locals about their alien nature. No civilian or non Union entites are permitted to establish bases or colonies within the same solar system. The System is usually declared a Union Protectorate. Open Contact The locals are informed about the Alien nature of their visitors and receive education (If they wish) about the Union. It is the locals who then decide if colonization and utilization of their system is permitted, restricted or prohibited. Open contact does not declare the system Union Protectorate. If the natives wish no contact the system is abandoned by Union officials and it becomes open game to anyone. 1The Non Corp Exception - Civilizations or sentient beings without the means of creating a technological society - are exempt by the TL 3 rule but the Science Corps could still impose Contact Type restrictions. Union law requires that the Science Corps is informed of the existence of any form of life in a previous unknown environment or place. Category:Union Law